The Lessons I Learned From Red Heads
by J.J. Brown
Summary: Hermione learns that trusting Fred and George is not wise. A chance potion sets her on a road to self discovery and a way to find out what she really wants from life. She soon learns that there is only one Weasley who can be trusted but can she trust him with her heart?
1. Lesson One

**Lesson one: Never drink anything from a prankster's refrigerator without being positive of what it is first. Just because it looks like water doesn't mean that's what is in the pitcher.**

I sat down on the couch and watched all the people around me. I head was swimming from the drinks I accepted from Fred. I should have known better than to drink anything one of the twins mixed. These parties weren't normally my scene. I hadn't been to a party hosted by Fred and George since Ron ran off with his latest affair. I had decided it was time to move on and I wasn't taking him back this time when he got tried of her and came home begging me to forgive him. I was done being his doormat. I had wasted to much time and energy on him. I needed to broaden my horizons and have a little fun for once in my life. It was time to stop being so serious.

To spite the noise around me my eyes started to feel heavy. I wasn't much of drinker and I wasn't sure how many drinks I had had tonight. I just wanted to close my eyes and drown out the world. Just for a few minutes. Next thing I remember I heard Fred and George talking but I didn't open my eyes.

"Should we wake her up?" one of them said.

"No let her sleep. It'll be fun to mess with her in the morning."

"She's going to have a wicked hangover, isn't she?"

"That she will, Fred," George said as I heard them walk away.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining in the living room window. Sunshine was rare this time of year and I suddenly wished for rain. The sun was killing my head and my mouth was so dry it felt like I had a mouth full of cotton balls. I sat up and realized sometime during the night someone had at least taken off my shoes and put a blanket over me. I pushed off the blanket and got up. My feet slapped on the hardwood floor as I made my way to the kitchen in search of something to drink. I opened the fridge and noticed there wasn't much in there. I found a few questionable take out boxes of what looked like it used to be Chinese food. There was a pitcher of what looked like water. I smelled it before I took it out and there was no smell.

I carried the pitcher over to the counter and set it down. I had no idea where my wand was right now, so I searched the cabinets until I found a glass. I poured some if the water in a glass and downed it. I was halfway through a second glass when Fred and George came into the kitchen.

I looked up at them with the glass in my hand and saw they were both wide eyed. "How much of that have you had to drink?" George asked.

"A glass and a half why?" I asked suddenly scared by the expression on the faces.

That was when realized it wasn't water. I set the grass down and stepped away from the counter. I crossed my arms and stared at them waiting for an explanation. Fred came over and took my hand and to my surprise as mad as I was at them both I gave him my hand. I let him lead me to the table and I followed their lead as they sat down. Fred still hadn't let go of my hand. I looked from him to George and back again.

George was the first one to speak. "Its a potion we invented. It was meant to be sort of like Veritaserum, but it makes you act on your uttermost private fantasies. It was strictly meant to be taken willingly."

I snatched my hand away from Fred and got up. I needed to put some distance between me and the twins right now. I was so mad I wanted to scream. How could let this happen? I should have known better than to drink anything in their fridge. This was partly my fault, but I still blamed them. They could have labeled it or something. I should have remembered these two needed to come with a warning label.

"So how does it work?" I asked as I glared at them. I was afraid of what would come from their mouths. I had seen some of the things they concocted in actions and some had pretty bad side effects. I could tell this was going to be bad by the looks on their faces.

"You'll have to be careful. People will have a lot of influence over you. Especially if its someone you desire in anyway even subconsciously. You'll act on your fantasies you won't be able to control it. You'll do anything they say," Fred explained.

"Shall we test it out?" Fred asked as he looked at George.

I wanted to run but my legs stayed planted in place like they were made of led. I looked down at the floor as they came and stood beside me. Their breath on my neck made me shiver as the stood on each side of me. I could tell they were looking at each other over my head. Fred's hand slowly moved up my thigh while George kissed my neck. I moaned as Fred's hand touched the elastic of my knickers around my thigh.

They were almost a foot taller than me and could probably easily dominate me. If I was being honest with myself, I had fantasized more than once about being with both of them at the same time. I wasn't sure if they were into that or not. They sure seemed to be in sink as the both put an arm under mine and lift me up on the counter. As each of them kissed one side of my neck, Fred's hand inched up my thigh again as George's hand made its way up my back. Fred's touch was rough where George's was gentle almost feather like. They seemed to balance each other out in some way.

I moaned and turned to look at Fred. With his free hand that wasn't on my thigh he laced his fingers in my hair and pulled me close to him so that our lips met. His kisses were rough just like his touch. I let out a whimper when he nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"My turn," George said as he stepped in between my legs.

I could feel his erection brush my leg and in-between my legs as he ground his hips into me trying to out do Fred. His kiss was slow and passionate as our lips met. My hands went around his neck as his hands went to my hips pulling me closer to him. His tongue darted out and licked my lips and I moaned the word yes. He took this as an opportunity to introduce his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like mint and strawberries. In that moment I forgot Fred was even there. I wasn't even aware of where I was until I heard someone speak.

"Fred are you coming back to bed?" she asked.

Just like that the spell was broken. George broke the kiss but didn't move away from me. He rolled his eyes and put his head on my shoulder. I looked over his shoulder to see a pissed Angelina staring back at me. She didn't hide the anger in her eyes as she looked at me. I glanced over at Fred and sighed.

"Baby, I can explain," he said as he walked towards her.

I hoped she smacked him. I had been on the receiving end of that but baby I can explain. She means nothing to me, was probably the next thing that would come out of his mouth. I should have known he had Angelina somewhere in the house. Was I the first person he had almost cheated on her with? Had he actually had sex with other girls while he was dating her?

I couldn't sit here and watch this. I pushed against George's chest and he stepped back. He gave me an I'm sorry look and I could see on his face he wanted to finish what we had started. But I just couldn't stay. I hopped off the counter and ran for the living room as fast as I could. I found my wand on the table beside the couch and stood there facing George.

"Hermione please don't go, we can still…"

I didn't heard the rest as I apparated away from the flat.


	2. Lesson Two

**Hermione**

 **Lesson Two: Drinking firewhisky with a wolf and a dragon tamer is never a good idea.**

I apparated to the burrow only to find Ginny gone. Mrs. Weasley said she had gone to Bulgaria for a Quidditch game. I was really hoping for someone to talk to. I needed a female perspective on this. I wanted my friend and she was unavailable. I didn't know where anyone else I knew was, so I had no idea where to go. It was like I could apparate around the wizarding world searching for someone to talk to.

I sat on the porch and put my head in my hands. What was I going to do? I need to go somewhere safe and ride this out. I couldn't let myself be sucked into this fantasies thing. I need to get a hold of this and conquer it. Either that or I needed to just embrace it and let it run its course. I was so confused. Last night I had been ready to move on and have some fun, but this wasn't what I had in mind.

I mind a spilt decision to apparate to Shell Cottage. I knew at least that would be safe for now. Bill was the only Weasley who was happily married, and he was safe. He would never cheat on Fleur. I smiled she would probably kill him if he did. I got the impression he was scared of her sometimes. She was nice enough and maybe I could talk to her, even though we weren't that close.

Once I reached the apparition point on the beach outside Shell Cottage the air around the cottage seemed off somehow. I could tell something wasn't right the minute I set foot on the beach. I sighed and sank to the ground on the beach. I don't know how long I had been sitting there when I noticed a red head running up the sand. As he got closer, I saw it was Charlie. I hadn't seen Charlie in almost two years. He looked good and I shook my head. No, I couldn't go there. I couldn't get sucked into a Charlie Weasley fantasy.

I felt the heat from his body as he sat down beside me, and my pulse quickened. He was really the only Weasley I hadn't gotten to know. I realized I didn't know that much about Charlie to be honest. It wasn't because I didn't want to. He was just never really around because he lived so far away.

"Hermione are you okay?" he asked.

"No," I answered. I didn't want to tell Charlie the whole story she I fought back spilling my guts to him. I wasn't really sure if he wanted to know my secrets. How could I tell him when he was part of the problem?

"What brings you here? You look like something has you upset."

I sighed. I wanted to tell him, but I still held back. I had wanted someone to talk about it with earlier and now saying it out loud sounded stupid. I had let myself get tricked but Fred and George and now I was paying the consequences for that. I was no one's fault but mine. In that moment I made the decision to just go with it.

"I'm hiding, from Fred and George," I confessed.

He chuckled. "Enough said."

I turned to look at him. He had a nice smile. I liked the way his whole face lit up when he smiled. I could see the faint hint of a burn scar on his neck by the collar of his shirt. I wondered if he had other scars from his years working with the Dragons in Romania. I fought the urge to reach out and touch the spot on his neck. I wanted to run my fingers over it and trace it to see where it went. Instead I pulled my legs up and put my hands in-between my thighs and my calves.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Fleur," I finally said. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. he held my gaze.

"She's not here. Hasn't been her in three months as far as I know," Charlie said.

"That's strange," I said as I wondered why.

Charlie broke eye contact and looked behind him. I looked behind me to see what he was looking at and I saw Bill behind us on the beach staring out into the water like he wanted it to swallow him whole. He looked sad. It made my heart hurt to see him so depressed. Last time I had seen him he seemed so happy, but now that happy smile was gone, and a frown was in its place.

Charlie turned back around and sighed. "He asked me to come stay with him, but he won't talk to me. All he does all day is stand there and stare into the water. The closer it gets to the full moon the worse his mood gets. I'm worried about him."

"Maybe I could help," I said as I got up.

Charlie got up too and grabbed my wrist to stop me. Electricity shot through my body like I had never felt before when he touched me. I wondered if he felt it too. He didn't drop my wrist, so I turned back to look at him. His eyes went from Bill to me and I could see the concern in his eyes for his brother.

"Don't bother. When he gets like this, he doesn't hear you." He dropped my wrist then and looked down at the sand. "Stay, I needed someone to talk too."

And against my better judgement I said, "Okay."

Charlie and I had just finished dinner when Bill came through the door. He didn't even acknowledge us as he went to the cabinet and pulled out a full bottle of firewhisky. We watched him as he got out a glass and poured himself some. He took a long sip from the glass and then he laughed.

"Fleur always said it was rude to drink from the bottle," he said as he stared at the floor. Then he put the bottle to his lips and drank from it. "But she's not here is she."

He got out two more glasses and brought them to the table with the bottle of firewhisky. He sat down beside Charlie opposite me and poured the liquid into the three glasses. He pushed one glass towards me and one towards Charlie.

"I'm not in the mood to drink alone tonight," he said.

A bottle of firewhisky later and I know this had been a bad decision. Not only did I have Fred and George's potion coursing through my veins the firewhisky was making me giddy. I looked up ad Bill was watching me. His eyes were yellow and seemed to glow. I glanced over at Charlie and he shrugged.

"You I've had a thing for you for years," Bill confessed. "First you were way too young and then I met Fleur, it just never seemed like the right time."

Damn it! I had known in the back of my mine this was a bad idea when I accepted that first glass of firewhisky. I had to put some distance between myself and Bill Weasley. I didn't know what happen between him and Fleur but as far as I knew they were still married. I wasn't about to become the other woman. I would not let him put me in that position.

I made it to the kitchen doorway before he caught up with me. He grabbed my waist and spun me around so fast it made my head spin. He pinned me against the doorway by putting his knee in-between my legs. He inhaled as he growled. It didn't scare me like I thought it would. It intrigued me. I known the full moon was only two days away. I had always been curious about how the full moon affected him.

"God you smell so good," he said as he nuzzled his face in my neck. "And I can hear the quickness of your heartbeat."

He caught me by surprise when he kissed me. The kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before. His lips moved over mine expertly and when his tongue flicked out and touch my bottom lip my knees buckled. He only thing holding me in place was Bill's knee. He pulled away and looked at me. The eyes that had been a glowing yellow just a few minutes ago were now black.

"I can smell your arousal Hermione. You want me," he growled. He voice was deeper than normal, and I was hypnotized by his eyes. I wasn't even scared when he yanked my head back by puling a hand full of my hair hard. His teeth grazed my neck and then he licked the spot his teeth had been. Everything in me told me I needed to get away from him but I couldn't.

"Bill you need to step away from her," Charlie said calmly. His voice sounded so far away even though I knew he was standing close because I could feel his presence next to me.

"BACK OFF CHARLIE!" Bill growled into my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw he reach out with his hand and shoved Charlie. Charlie stumbled but regained his balance quickly. Bill yanked my hair hard again and I yelped this time. I saw him flash his teeth and open his mouth as it came down on my neck. Before his teeth could pierce on neck, he was ripped around from me. I slid down the wall and watched as Charlie throw Bill across the room. Bill slammed hard into the fireplace, but he recovered quickly and stalked towards me. Charlie stepped in front of him.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY CHARLIE!" Bill yelled.

He shoved Charlie to the side, and I saw Charlie get out his wand from his back pocket. Bill laughed as he turned to look at Charlie. Then he turned his attention back to me. I got up and walked towards him. I was drawn to him. It was as if an invisible string was pulling me towards him. When I was close enough, he grabbed me and was about to pull me towards him when Charlie stepped in-between us.

"Think about what your about to do Bill," Charlie tried to reason with him.

"MOVE," Bill growled. "I don't want to hurt you."

"STUPEFY," Charlie shouted with his wand aimed at Bill. I watched as Bill fell to the floor unconscious. I stared at him as he laid there and thought about what just happen. What was I doing? How had I let Bill have such power over me? Then the realization hit me. I had had a fantasy once about Bill biting me.

"Hermione go to the bedroom and lock yourself in. Charm it so he can't get in," Charlie said as he looked at me.

"Go," he said when I hesitated. "I don't know how long the spell will hold in the state he's in."

I got up as quickly as I could and ran for the stairs. I heard Bill stirring downstairs, but I didn't stop. I didn't look back. Once I was in the bedroom I did as I was told and put up as many charms as I could think of.

 **A/N: first I want to say thank for everyone who has a ready favorited this story! This chapter was longer than I thought it was going to be. Up next: what's going on with Bill and Fleur? I promise its worse than you think! A lot worse!**


	3. Lesson Three

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! First for anyone who needs a visual like I do, Charlie Weasley is KJ Apa in my mind and everyone else is the original actors. Everything that I wrote about Veela I got from Harry Potter wiki. And finally, it has been six years since Bill and Fleur's wedding which makes Gabrielle seventeen, which is considered an adult in the wizarding world. This is an important detail you will need to keep in mind when reading this chapter!**

 **Hermione**

 **Lesson Three: Never do anything to anger a French witch who happens to who happens to be part veela. She is scary when she's angry!**

I got up the next morning and went downstairs. It was quiet in the house, and the creaking of the stairs beneath my feet as I ascended seemed extra loud. I had no idea what had happened between Bill and Charlie after I went up stairs last night. I had also put a silencing charm on the room so I couldn't hear them. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I noticed Bill sitting at the table. He didn't look up when I passed him. He was staring at something on the table deep in thought.

I went about my business making tea. As I put the kettle on and got all of the ingredients needed, I could feel Bill watching me. Once the kettle whistled, I got down two cups, put the tea bags in them, and poured water from the kettle. I wasn't sure how Bill like his tea, so I put milk and sugar on a tray along with the tea cups and carried it to the table.

As I sat down, he continued to watch me. I offered him a cup of tea and he took it with a polite thank you as he took a sip and set it down in front of him. Our eyes locked and I could see he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I thought back to last night and the way he had smiled at me then. The guy in front of this morning was defiantly not the big bad wolf I had seen surface last night. I was both scared and intrigued by him. I wanted to know what had caused the sadness in his eyes.

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I should never have treated you that way," Bill said. His apology seemed genuine and I accepted it. We were all drunk last night and I knew the upcoming full moon effected Bill in ways I knew nothing about. I had never been around him during that time.

"If Charlie hadn't have stepped in and I would have bitten you," he trailed off.

"Its okay Bill, I understand," I told him trying to sound reassuring.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "No Hermione its not okay. If I had bitten you then you would have been bound to me. You would have no choice but to submit to me and be my mate, and this close to the full moon the bond would have been strong. There is only one way to break that bond and it is hard to lure a werewolf away from his mate. But it can be done, and if it is successful the bond is gone forever."

He looked down at the table again and I saw for the first time there were papers he was looking at. I read the top line of the paper and sucked in a breath. It was a divorce decree. I knew divorce was not something that was easy to get in the wizarding world and the circumstances had to be almost catastrophic for one to be granted. Once a person was divorced, they were looked down on in the wizarding community. Marriages between witches and wizards were not taken lightly and tended to last a lifetime.

"Bill what happened?" I asked as I reached out and touched his hand.

"I've never told anyone what I did. I just…" he paused as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Let's just say I messed up epically and there was no coming back from it."

I looked up as I heard Charlie on the stairs. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to take away his brother's heartache. I wasn't sure if Charlie had ever had his heart shattered like that. I wasn't even sure if he had ever been in love. He had never brought a woman home to meet his family that I was aware of. I knew that kind of heartache though. It left you raw and vulnerable. The defeated feeling you felt deep in your bones never really went away.

I squeezed Bill's hand again and he gave me that little half smile that wasn't very reassuring. I looked up at Charlie and motioned to the papers on the table. He glanced at them as he sat down and then he looked over at Bill. Bill sighed again.

"Bloody hell, that's worse than I thought," Charlie swore.

"I've had them for a while now. I just signed it this morning. All it needed was my signature to make it official. I feel like such a failure," Bill told us.

"What the hell did you do?" Charlie asked.

Bill swallowed hard like he was trying to hold back a sob. I could tell this was hard for him to face and Charlie had no tact right now. Then my head snapped up at the non-human sound that came from Bill. It sounded animal like. He gripped them table hard and sniffed the air. Charlie and I got up from the table and put some distance between ourselves and Bill. He stood up and pushed his chair back so violently it crashed to the floor. I took my eyes away from Bill as the door opened, and Fleur walked in followed closely by her sister Gabrielle. It had been many years since I had seen Gabrielle. I remembered her as the little eleven-year-old girl at Bill and Fleur's wedding but the witch who stood before us wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a very beautiful woman.

I could see by the look on her face Fleur was angry. Maybe angry wasn't the right word. She was furious, madder than I had ever seen anyone in my life. Her features were almost bird like, and I had never seen anything like it. I had read up on Veela and it wasn't known if Fleur could do that only being a quarter Veela but now I saw proof she could with my own to eyes. She was clutching her fists at her sides like she was trying to hold something back.

I glanced over at Bill, but he wasn't even looking at Fleur. His eyes where focused over her head on Gabrielle. I could tell something wasn't right with this situation, but I couldn't put my finger on it. What was I missing here? Oh, Bill please say you didn't, I thought to myself. He had said his screw up was epic and that certainly qualified as epic.

"Do you hear that?" Charlie asked from behind me.

"Hear what?" I asked not taking my eyes off Bill.

"The music," he answered.

I didn't hear any music and I had no idea what he was talking about. I turned around to look at him with a confused look on my face. But he wasn't looking back at me. I followed his gaze and his eyes were glued to Gabrielle like Bill's were. I realized then she must have had some sort of power over them. I quickly tried to go over everything I knew about Veela in my head. I knew they could be seductive but that was usually by dancing, this seemed almost like a siren call Charlie was hearing. I glanced over at Gabrielle and looked like she was humming to herself, but I still heard no sound coming from her mouth. I looked back at Bill then at Charlie and the look in their eyes was pure lust. She had them under a spell.

I looked back towards were Fleur and Gabrielle stood just in time to see Fleur's hand come up and fire shot from it right in Charlie's direction. I pulled my wand from my back pocket and shouted, "Aguamenti!" Water shot from my wand and put of the fire right before it landed on a memorized Charlie.

"C'est ma soeur toi mère encule! (This is my sister you mother fucks!)" Fleur shouted. "La désirez-vous comme mon mari l'a fait?" (Do you desire her like my husband did?)

I knew enough French to know that my suspicions had been right. How could Bill do that? I looked back at Charlie and he was unfazed by Fleur's shouting or the fire I had just put out. I knew had he been in his right mind he would have put it out himself, but he was still under Gabrielle's trance.

"Si vous désirez la prendre, assurez-vous de ne pas laisser derrière vous des preuves comme mon mari ," Fleur said from behind me. (If you desire to take her make sure you don't leave behind evidence like my husband did)

I snapped my head around to look at her. Her face was even more distorted and bird like now. Both her hands were outstretched in front of her and fireballs set in both her palms. I had to find a way to calm her down, but I wasn't sure how at this point. With both guys staring at Gabrielle, it just seemed to make her more furious.

"REGARDE MOI TU BASTARD!" (LOOK AT ME YOU BASTARD!) she shouted at Bill as the fireballs shot from her hands in his direction.

Again shouted "Aguamenti," and pointed my wand at the fire. I was slower this time because Charlie came out from behind me walking towards Gabrielle, so there were now scotch marks on the floor at Bill's feet.

As if she suddenly realized what was going on Fleur turned to Gabrielle and said, "Silencio."

Just like that Charlie and Bill snapped out of the daze they were in and looked around like they had no idea what happened. Charlie was standing a few inches away from me in mid step when he snapped out of it. He turned to look at me searching my face for an explanation. Then it dawned on me what had happened.

"Fleur have you ever thought that maybe Bill had no choice. Gabrielle had them under a trance with some sort of siren call," I said as I walked around Charlie and towards Fleur. Charlie reached out and touched my shoulder to hold me back. "Trust me." I said to him.

He let go of my shoulder and I came to stand in from of Fleur. She had calmed down a bit and here features weren't as bird like as before. She looked at me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. Knowing that her husband had slept with her sister must have been a crushing blow.

"But he did it and its unforgivable," she said. She sobbed as her features became Fleur again. "And now, she's pregnant with his bastard."

"Are you sure its mine? You've just seen first hand what she can do to men," Bill finally spoke.

"I never said it was. She just assumed," Gabrielle used her voice for the first time since she had walked in with Fleur.

Fleur turned to look at her sister and shook her head. The look on her face was pure disappointment. She walked to the door and said, "Ne me suis pas." (Don't follow me)

We all stood there for a minute staring at the door from which Fleur had just exited. I got that she felt betrayed. I had been on the receiving end of that kind of betrayal. Having someone who was supposed to love you until death do us part cheat on you was the most brutal time of betrayal, but for it to be your sister must have hurt far worse.

"I think you need to leave," I said as I turn to Gabrielle.

"You can't tell me to leave. You don't live here," she spat at me.

"Please leave, I will only ask nicely once," Bill said as he pointed to the door.

She slammed the door behind her as she left so hard the china on the shelf by the door rattled and fell to the floor shattering. Charlie and I turned our attention to Bill. He sack in a chair at the table and put his head in his hands. He ran his hands through his hair and a sob escaped his throat. He looked up at me and Charlie with tears streaming down his face. I had never seen Bill cry. Even when he had been hurt by Greyback, and almost died.

"She had been staying with us because Fleur had something special planned for her seventeenth birthday. The whole time she was here she flaunt herself in front of me. Always humming that tune under her breath in my presence. Fleur was none the wiser because I knew she couldn't hear it. So, I tried my hardest to ignore it. I got called away on an emergency trip the day before her birthday. It was three weeks before the full moon, so I knew I'd be safe," he sighed.

"Bill you don't have to do this," Charlie said.

Neither of us had moved from our spots in the middle of the floor. I could see it was now important for Bill to get his side of things off his chest. He was finally ready to talk about what happen. So, we needed to be there to listen. Being one of the people he chose to tell may me feel like I had formed a special bond with him. This was a whole different situation from all the times Ron had cheated on me. There were so many factors to the story that never existed with Ron's whores.

"It took a little longer than I expected to break the curse I had gone to work on. I got back on the day of the full moon. The full moon messes with me and make my libido go into overdrive. Fleur knew this and had always been ready for it. She even liked it. I can be a little rough during the full moon."

"Ew, bro too much information," Charlie interrupted him.

"I just want you to get the whole picture. That night Fleur refused me. She said she didn't know I was coming home because I had wanted to surprise her, and she had been out in the sun all day with Gabrielle. She went to bed early and I didn't know what to do with myself. When I walked into the living room Gabrielle was standing in the living room singing and swaying her hips. Much like to day I don't remember much of what happened. I snapped out of it when Fleur came into the living room and screamed. It was a scream of rage. See she had known the minute I started having sex with Gabrielle. That is how you break a mate bond Hermione. You fuck someone else and the fact that it was her sister was the ultimate betrayal."

"Bill, I don't know what to say," Charlie said. "She pulled me in too. I would have done anything she said."

I was speechless, which was new for me. All I could think was were all Weasley's cheaters? First Ron had cheated on me and then Fred had been willing to have a threesome with me and George when Angelina had been in the other room. Now I found out Bill had cheated on Fleur with her sister. No matter the circumstance he had still cheated I turned and left. I had to get out of this house. This was so much to take in. I ran out to the beach and just sat there lost in my thoughts. So much had happened in the past forty-eight hours. And I was overwhelmed. All I knew was I needed to get out of here because tonight was the full moon and I didn't know if I could face Bill tonight. Being the only female around would he want something I wasn't sure if I was ready to give?

 **A/N: Okay first things first if my French is off in anyway, I'm sorry. I had my daughter who knows conversational French and Google translate help me. Could you forgive Bill? He was under a spell in his defense. How would you feel in the situation? Next up: the night of the full moon.**


	4. Lesson Four

**Lesson Four: Men with lycanthrope tendencies make amazing lovers!**

Charlie found me a little while later and came to sit beside me in the sand, like he had done when I apparated here two days ago. He didn't say anything all he did was sat there. I shivered as a light breeze blow. He took the jacket he was holding and placed it over my shoulders. I absently said thanks without taking my eyes off the water. I could see why Bill spent so much time out here watching the water. It was soothing and very easy to just think about things as I concentrated on the waves hitting the beach.

"I have an emergency in Romania I have to take care of, so I won't be here tonight. I have a portkey that is going to activate soon. I hate to leave you alone with Bill tonight," Charlie explained. "You could always leave with me."

I turned to look at him as he spoke. I didn't know what to say. Why was he so afraid to leave me alone with Bill? I wanted to go with him, but I was afraid to leave Bill alone tonight. I knew Bill wouldn't hurt me. I looked up at the sky and realized we were only a few hours from sunset. The full moon was already rising in the sky. I knew I should be afraid, but I suddenly wasn't. As I sat there, I knew tonight I was in the exact place I should be, although a part of me wanted to escape with Charlie to Romania. I had to face this fantasy potion head on and let it run its course.

"I knew that's what you'd say but I had to offer anyway," Charlie sighed as if he was disappointed, I didn't want to go with him. "Just so you know I hid all the firewhisky and Bill has promised not to bite you. He has never broken a promise to me, so you can trust him."

I followed him with my eyes as he got up and pulled a dragon statue from the bag on his shoulder. As the portkey activated Charlie disappeared. I got up and headed back to the cottage. As I walked in, I smelled Mrs. Weasley's beef stew. I looked to the side of the door where the china had fallen off and saw someone had cleaned it up. As I closed the door behind me Bill turned to look my way. I knew he had known I was there before I shut the door because his senses were extra heightened tonight. He had smelled me long before I even reached the house.

"Bastard his scent is all over you," Bill growled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Charlie, with the jacket. He was trying to mask you smell by giving you his coat."

I laughed. Smart Charlie, but why? Why would he do that? The sudden urge for me to go with him to Romania and giving me his coat to mask my smell from Bill. I saw it in Bill's eyes the minute the realization hit me.

"Yeah Charlie has always had a thing for you Hermione. He's jealous because you chose to stay here with me instead of going with him."

I took off the jacket and let it fall to the floor. Bill's eyes were on mine and I could feel this draw towards him. Not taking my eyes off him I walked towards him. As I did, I pulled my shirt over my head. I stopped in front of Bill and he smirked at me. It was the same smirk I had seen on Fred and George in their kitchen. I now stood right in front of him. He ran his hand across my collarbone and down my arm and a moan escaped my mouth. His touch was nice, and it felt so good to know someone found me desirable.

"As much as I want to, I can't do this Hermione," Bill said as he stepped away.

I tried to hide my disappointment, but I was sure it was written all over my face. "Okay I'll just take my stew upstairs then."

"No, I don't think you understand. Not while you smell like him." He admitted. "I have this strong urge to mark my territory"

The way he said him made me think he was disgusted I smelled like Charlie. I mean I understood that. Even though I wasn't aware of it, it must have been strong to Bill with his sense of smell. Getting my confidence back I walked towards the stairs and stopped on the second step. I turned just my head to look at Bill and said, "Are you going to join me?"

Then I ran up the stairs two at a time before I lost my nerve. I knew Bill had followed me because I could feel his presence behind me. He was so close behind me I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I went into the bathroom and he followed me in. I knew once he closed the door trapping both of us in the bathroom there was no turning back now. I observed me as I turned on the water to heat up. I faced him and undid my bra letting it slowly fall from my fingers to the floor. I seductively shimmed the pair of shorts and my knickers I had been wearing off until the joined my bra on the floor.

Bill on the other hand was too impatient to strip for me the way I had for him. He whispered something and his clothes disappeared from his body and into a pile on the floor. I should have known Bill would be an expert at wandless magic. It made me smile. I wondered what else he could do with wandless magic as I stepped into the shower. I turned around and stuck my head under the hot water as Bill stepped in behind me.

"God you're beautiful," Bill whispered he watched me washing Charlie's scent from my body. I shivered as he said it. The last person to actually tell me I was beautiful was Viktor Krum and that had been almost ten years ago.

Bill's eyes followed my hands as I rubbed my bodywash on my body and worked my way down to my feet. I could see in his eyes he was itching to touch me. After I rinsed the soap from my body, I stepped forward until I was as close to Bill as I could get. His erection was pressed between us. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back exposing my neck to him. I panicked for a second as I remembered the night before when he had tried to bite me. I could see the effects of the full moon were affecting him and his teeth were a little sharper than normal. If he gave in and sank his teeth into my neck the bite would easily pierce my skin. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed it softly. I could tell he was holding back.

He quickly switched us around, so my back was against the wall. He brought his lips to mine pulling me into a searing kiss. I responded eagerly and kissed him back putting all I had into the kiss. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had, and I didn't want it to stop. As he continue to ravage my mouth, his hand brushed across my nipple and I moaned into his mouth. He rolled my nipple in between his fingers and my knees almost buckled at the sensation. He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away from the kiss. His hand ran down the side of my body and I watch his eyes as the followed his hand down my body.

"Gods, your arousal smells heavenly, Hermione," he said in my ear as his finger slid inside me easily. "MMMMM…" he moaned as he inhaled.

He moved his finger in and out of me with a few quick thrusts and rubbed his thumb across my clit. I arched my back off the wall and he did it again this time staying there. As he cupped his fingers and moved them in and out of me, I clung to him. I had no chose it was the only way to keep my legs from giving way from underneath me completely. He withdrew his finger and I followed his hand with my eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them. The look on his face as he sucked his own fingers was the sexiest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Damn so sweet," he said as he took his fingers out of his mouth. "I want to taste more but they'll be time for that later."

I smiled at that. I had never had oral sex with anyone before and the thought of Bill actually doing it to me turned me on even more. Ron had been a strictly missionary, vanilla type of person. Well a least with me. I had decided the minute I made the commitment to do this I was going to let myself go and let Bill take the lead. I didn't delude myself into thinking this was more than a one-time thing but in this one night the fact that it would happen multiple times excited me. I knew I would walk away from tonight with a great sexual experience and I was going to make the best of it. And enjoy it in the process.

Bill put his hand on my bottom and lifted me up. I didn't know what to do so I just wrapped my legs around his waist. A moan escaped my lips as he buried himself inside me in one swift motion. He began to move then and buried his face in my neck as he did. I could tell by the way he growled and dug his nails into my backside he was close. His lips were on my neck and I could feel it as his teeth scarped my neck. But he didn't bite. He licked were his teeth had scarped my neck and pulled away from my neck as if it was too tempting for him. He shifted us so he could hold me up with just one arm and then he put his free hand between us. I felt the electric current shot through my body as he touched my clit again.

"Bill," I moaned.

I started bucking my hips shamelessly into him then. I could feel the sensation raising inside me. I arched my back and buried my face in Bill's neck this time. I dug my finger nails into his back, and he growled as I pierce his skin. His thrusts were becoming harder and more erratic.

"Look at me Hermione," he said.

I pulled my face away from his neck and looked into this eyes. They were pure black, so black you couldn't even tell he had a pupil at all. I watched him and he watched me. Then my vision started to blur, and I felt my orgasm come as I muscles clenched around Bill. He let out what sound almost like a howl as he came too.

We stood there for a few minutes trying to catch our breath with him still buried inside me. Once our breathing returned to normal Bill set my down on my feet. I was kind of nervous. That had been the best sex I had ever had. I didn't know what to do so I trailed my fingers down Bill's chest.

I let Bill wash me this time and I returned the favor before we got out of the shower. He stepped out first and wrapped a towel around his waist not bothering to wipe the water droplets from his skin. His hair dripped down his chest adding more water to his chest. Not thinking about what I was doing, I walked over to him ad licked the water off his chest. When my tongue touch his lip that sexy growl came him his mouth again and I felt it vibrate in his chest against my lips. As I kissed my way down his stomach, he gripped the counter with both hands and through his head back.

"Wow. I see I've created a monster," he laughed.

I stood up and reached for his towel. I gave it a tug and it pooled on the floor at his feet. He was already semi erect as I looked down. He smirked at me as I looked up at him. It was a mischievous smile. One I hadn't seen on his face since I had been here. He was happy her in the moment with me.

"Don't worry as the full moon raises in the sky so does my libido," he promised. "And your in for a wild night."

 **A/N: There you have it sex with Bill. I think this deserves a part two. Don't you? Who wants to know what happened the rest of the night?**


	5. Lesson Five

**A/N: okay were going to get out of Hermione's POV for just this lesson. It just feels essential at this point to know what is going through Bill's head at the moment.**

 **Bill Weasley**

 **Lesson Five: Never trust a redhead with lycanthrope tendencies during a full moon. You're just asking for trouble.**

After the shower Hermione and I went back down stairs after we dressed. I loved watching her eat as she set there in just my t-shirt and her knickers. My girl was sexy as hell setting across from me. I knew she wasn't my girl and after tonight she'd probably walk away from me, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want her to stay. I had always thought she was a cute little witch, and I loved the way she handled Ron and Harry when they were young. Then I got married and she became my little brother's girlfriend, but now that we were both free to see whoever we wanted I wanted to get to know her. I had to admit to myself I did want her to be my girl.

Fleur had always been jealous of Hermione even though she knew how much I loved her. I was blindly in love with Fleur or at least I had been. I knew it was time and I was ready to let that part of my life go. I was now second guessing all of it though considering what Gabrielle had done to be. Had Fleur had the same power over me? I shook my head and looked up to find Hermione watching me curiously. I had to stop thinking about Fleur. She was gone and I was here with Hermione. Tonight, was about Hermione and not Fleur.

I flicked my wrist and the small turned on. A slow song played, and I got up. I walked around the small table and stood in front of Hermione. "Dance with me?" I asked as I put out my hand to her.

She unfolded her legs from underneath her and got as she took my outstretched hand. I felt like I was in complete control tonight. I had never felt this way during the full moon even with Fleur. As she walked in to my arms and we swayed to the music I questioned the control I had thought I had only a few seconds ago, almost instantly. Her smell was intoxicating. I moved my hands down to her lower back and pulled her closer. She put her harms around my neck and snuggled into my chest. I wanted to so off my fancy dance moves to I dipped her. As I did her hair fell behind her and her neck was exposed to me. I had to fight the urge to mark her. I pulled her back up quickly. I knew marking her wasn't a good idea. She giggled and put the head back on my chest. It was the best sound in the world. I wasn't sure in all the years I had known her I had ever heard Hermione giggle.

Even though I didn't actually change in a werewolf, I could feel the pull of the full moon. It heightened my sense and made me on edge. I had found out over the years that raw meet wasn't the only lycanthrope trait I had acquired from Fenrir's attack. I had a keen sense of smell, my eye sight was sharper, and of course the libido thing. It was most prominent the night of the full moon.

I decided to let the full moon that over. After all, if it wasn't what Hermione wanted, she could always tell me no and I would stop. She looked up at me and reached out to touch my scar that ran across my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I've always wanted to feel that under my fingers," she admitted.

I smiled down at her. I had never known Hermione had wanted to do that. In that moment I made the decision dancing wasn't enough from me. I wanted to let the aggression take over and see if Hermione could handle it the way Fleur had done. I know I had been a little rough in the shower but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

I slid my hands down her back until my fingers touched the waist band of her knickers. I slipped her knickers off her bottom and down her legs making sure my fingers touched her legs on the way down. She stepped out of them. Before I could think about it I picked her up and sat her on the table. She watched me with her eyes, and I could see she was curious about what I was going to do. I stepped in front of her and put my hands on her thighs. I gripped them hard and I could see the way my fingers imprinted in her skin. As gasp escaped her throat, I forced her legs apart and smiled because I knew she'd have bruises there later.

I could smell her arousal, and it got even stronger as I kneel between her legs. I looked up at her as my fingers grazed her lips and when I touched her clit with my finger she moaned. I hadn't taken my eyes off her. She was beautiful especially when she was turned on. She got this look in her eyes I wanted to see more of. I kissed up her thigh nipping it as lightly as I could. Once I was all the way up her thigh, I licked up her lips with my tongue. She squirmed and scooted closer to my mouth. I flicked her clit with my tongue and her jumped off the table. I reached up and grabbed her hip pinning her to the table. I made sure my grip was firm, so that wouldn't happen again.

She moaned my name as I sucked her clit in between my lips. Her hands made there way to my hair and pulled hard while she tried to push me closer at the same time. I inserted my middle finger inside her and that caused her to buck against my face. As I ran my tongue across her clit, I moved my finger in and out. I added another finger and sucked her clit again. The sounds coming from her mouth encouraged me. I could tell she was close as I looked up at her with just my eyes. She threw her head back and braced herself with her hands on the table.

"Oh my god…." She said as she bucked into my face. "Bill, yes" she screamed as I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers.

I pulled my fingers out and stood up. I quickly side my pant down and plunged into her before she had even had a chance to fully recover from the orgasm she had just had. She put her hands on my bottom pulling me in closer. She rolled her hips against me. I put my face in her neck and sniffed her. She threw her head back and moaned. I growled as she dug in fingers in to my butt cheeks. I kissed down her neck to her collarbone. I fought the urge to bite her again. It was so strong I thought it would over come me. It was all I could think about, but I tried not to let it consume me. I pulled myself away from her neck and pushed her down on the table. It caused her to let go of my bottom and lay her hand by her side. I grabbed her hips and fucked her hard. With each thrust into her the table moved a little, until it hit the wall.

"OH, YEEEES BILL RIGHT THERE," Hermione screamed encouraging me on.

The table hit the wall with a banging sound with each thrust. At this pace I wasn't going to last much longer. I had to dig my hands into her hips to hold off as long as I could. I felt Hermione's inner muscles twitch around me, and we came together. I put my hands on the table to brace myself as I tried to catch my breath. Hermione was the first of us to recover although I could feel her legs trembling as she sat up.

She buried her face in my neck. "I never knew sex could be like that, Bill."

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

She pulled away from my neck to look at me. "Of course."

I sighed. What I was about to admit wasn't easy for me. I reached out and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Before the whole thing with Gabrielle I'd only ever been with Fleur."

"Wait are you saying that Fleur was your first?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, don't tell my brothers please," I begged, and she nodded. "Anyway, as I was saying, it was never that good with her."

I could see by the look on her face she didn't know what to say. I didn't expect her to say anything and I wasn't sure why I had told her that. I had never told anyone else that Fleur was my only lover. I knew my brothers had had a lot over the years and they were the type to kiss and tell, especially Fred and George. They bragged more than once about sharing a witch.

I scooped Hermione up to carry her up the stairs to the room she was sleeping in. I didn't want to take her to my room. Something about being with her in the bed I'd shared with Fleur felt wrong to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we ascended the stairs. Once we made it to the room, I put her down on the bed. She pulled the cover down and pulled her shirt over her head before she climbed under the covers. She patted the bed beside her, and I crawled in. I laid down and she snuggled into my chest. She absently ran her fingers over my chest hair.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I asked.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Is Ron the only person you've slept with?"

She giggled. God, I love that giggle. "No, I've slept with you twice now."

I chuckled. "I meant before me."

"No, I had a summer fling with Viktor after that war before Ron and I actually got together." She admitted.

I smiled and kiss her forehead. Her hand had stopped moving so, I looked down and she was asleep on my chest. I closed my eyes and thought about the witch asleep on my chest. If I wasn't careful, I could see myself falling for her.

It was after midnight when I got up and went down stairs. I couldn't sleep and Hermione looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake her. Although I was ready for another round, I decided to let her sleep a while longer. I walked into the kitchen and I smiled as I saw the table pushed up against the wall. Hermione was going to be sore from that pounding for sure. I moved the table back were it was supposed to be and that was when I noticed the owl sitting on the window sill. I opened the window and took the piece of parchment from the owl. It flew off and I looked at the parchment in my hand. It was addressed to Hermione and it was George's penmanship. I would recognize that chicken scratch anywhere. I heard the floorboards creak and looked up to see Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Hey there you are," she said as she walked towards me. "I woke up and to an empty bed.

"I couldn't sleep," I told her as I hid the parchment behind my back.

"Come back to bed," she said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

She turned and walked towards the stairs. I hurriedly hide the parchment in a tea cp on the counter and followed her upstairs. I didn't know what George wanted but I wasn't ready to share Hermione with anyone especially my little brother.

 **A/N: Bill is getting processive. What do you think George wants? What will Hermione do when she finds the parchment Bill hid from her? Next up Charlie returns and Hermione has another adventure with a Weasley.**


	6. Lesson Six

**Lesson six: When you find yourself in a storage room with a red headed shop owner don't let him kiss you because you know you won't be able to resist him if he does.**

 **Back to Hermione's POV**

It had been four days since the full moon, and I had spent them all here in Shell Cottage with Bill. Bill's libido was still insatiable. The last four days had been fun though. I had learned things sexually I never even knew existed. He had introduced me to so many new things. I had a feeling though I was getting a little too comfortable around him. I could see in his eyes he wanted more, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to give my heart to someone again, especially another Weasley. In my opinion I thought maybe Bill shouldn't jump into another relationship so soon. He had heard back from the Ministry of Magic yesterday and they had made the decision to grant his divorce. He should have some fun with other witches, date around, since Fleur was really the only person he had ever dated. I didn't really consider what we were doing dating.

I was lost in my thoughts as I fixed some lunch on when Bill came up behind me and put his arms wrapped his arms around me. He put his chin on the top of my head and ran his hand up my stomach under my shirt. I dropped the knife I'd been spreading mustard on the piece of bread with and it landed in a teacup on the counter. He leaned down and kissed my neck. As his hand brushed the underside of my breast.

"Bill, I need to eat. I'm hungry," I tried to laugh but it came out more like I was annoyed with him. I hadn't meant it to sound that way.

He sighed and stepped back, but I could still feel his presence behind me. I rolled my eyes. I really needed to get out of this house and get some space for a minute. Bill was getting entirely too clingy. I reached for my knife that had fallen in the tea cup and noticed a piece of parchment stuck to it. It had my name on it and I put the knife down to open it.

Hermione, I read to myself.

Please meet me at WWW at your earliest convenience. I have news about a cure for the potion.

George

"When did this come?" I asked as I turned to look at Bill. He was leaning casually against the table. He shrugged and didn't answer me for a few seconds.

"The night of the full moon, I think," he answered me.

I could tell by the look on his face he knew exactly when it came. I looked up at him and he continued to stand leaned up against the table with his arms crossed now. He looked down at the floor as I glared at him. I wasn't sure what he saw in my eyes because I wasn't sure how to feel. Why would he hide this from me? Was he that insecure?

"I just wanted you all to myself and I got possessive. I saw George's writing on it, and I hid it then forgot about it honestly," he confessed. "I didn't want to share you with my little brother."

"Bill you can't just do things like that. What is it was important," I scolded him.

"Was it?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"A little," I sighed. "He had news about how to break this lust fantasy thing."

Bill stalked towards me and pulled me into his arms. I tried to push back but he was stronger than me. He started kissing my neck and the feel of his lips on my neck was amazing. He pushed my hair the side and licked down my neck lightly. His hands ran down my back and lifted me up. He sat me on the counter and rocked his hips into mine causing a moan to escape my lips.

I knew I really should tell him no, but I started to unbutton his shirt instead. Once his shirt was undone, I ran my hands up his chest. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and kissed along his collarbone, which I had learned drove him wild. In such a short time I had learned exactly how to push Bill's buttons. He threw his head back and moaned my name.

"Wow looks like I'm interrupting something good," from behind Bill. "Don't stop on my account."

I turned and looked at the doorway to see Charlie in the doorway. I dropped my hand and put them beside me on the counter. Bill stepped closer to me and let out a long breath. His stance was very protective. His possessiveness reached a whole new level with Charlie in the room. I had to put a stop to this. I wasn't anything to Bill and he needed to realize that. Bill finally backed away when he saw that Charlie wasn't leaving.

"Everything okay in Romania?" I asked.

"Yeah emergency handled," Charlie smiled a t me.

Bill growled in Charlie's direction and Charlie glared back at him. "Did you see Dimitri while you were there?" Bill asked.

Wait who the hell was Dimitri? Was he a boyfriend of Charlie's? I didn't know Charlie was gay. I guess in a house of so many boys there had to be one. Charlie looked at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"No Hermione I'm not gay. Dimitri is my son," Charlie said. "And yes, Bill I saw him while I was there."

"Was Katerina happy to see you?" Bill taunted him.

I watched their conversation like a tennis match. My head moved back and forth as they talked. I could see the jealousy and possessiveness in Bill's eyes. I could also see the anger in Charlie's eyes when Bill asked about his son. What was wrong with these two? It was almost they were both trying to prove to me who the alpha male was al of sudden.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between me and Katerina," Charlie sounded annoyed. "It was a one-time thing."

I rolled my eyes and got off the counter where I had been sitting this whole time. I walked for the door. I was prepared for Bill to try and stop me from leaving but he didn't. He was to busy staring Charlie down.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"To see a redhead about a potion," I answered as I walked out the door.

Five minutes later I arrived at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and walked in the shop to find Verity at the cash register. There wasn't any one in the shop today and she was reading a book. She looked up from her book when I came in and smiled shyly at me.

"Mr. Weasley is in the back and he's been expecting you," she said as she pointed to the back of the store and went back to her book.

I slowly walked to the back of the store. I was not looking forward to being alone with Mr. Weasley was Verity had called him. On the other hand, I was wondering what would happen when I was alone with him. I had always secretly had a crush on both Fred and George, and I would have gone through with a threesome with them if Angelina hadn't interrupted us.

"Mr. Weasley are you back here?" I called as I came up on the open office door. I went in and shut the door behind me. I didn't want anyone over hearing my little predicament and trying to take advantage of it.

George was stood at the file cabinet and turned around to smile at me. "We have told her a million times to call us Fred and George, but she won't do it."

"Its cute," I laughed. "It shows respect."

I went over and sat down on the couch. George came and sat next to me. I turned to face him slipping one of my legs underneath me. He leaned back and put his arm on the back of the couch. I looked in to his eyes and saw that familiar spark in them. There was always this playful light in his eyes, but he was the more serious of the twins.

"So, about the potion?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have bad news about it. It has very dire consequences we were unaware of and has since been destroyed." George began.

I panicked. It was going to kill me was my first thought. What could those consequences be? I was suddenly scared. George put his hand on my thigh trying to reassure me, but I looked up at him I got even more scared. He tried to give me a comforting look and it made me think maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought.

"The only way to break it is true love's kiss," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard tears formed in my eyes. "Are you serious? That's so cliché. That only exists in muggle fairy tales."

"Not really it simply means you have to fall in love with someone and their kiss will cure you," he stated like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I got up and paced the small office room. I didn't want to fall in love with just anyone. Sure, I wanted forever. I wanted to find the one person I as meant to spend the rest of my life with. Who didn't? But after Ron had hurt me, I wasn't sure I was ready to put my heart out there again. Beside that that could take months or even years to find true lasting love with someone. Its not like I was really dating anyone. I mean I had been shagging Bill and I like him, but I didn't love him. He was way to clingy for me.

I stopped pacing to look at George. He had leaned back on the back of the couch with his arm across the back. He was just watching me pace letting the realization sink in that I could be stuck with this curse for longer than I thought. I knew though I couldn't avoid it. If I wanted to break it, I had no choice but to embrace it and let it run its course. Who knew maybe it would led me to my true love eventually? The only problem was I had a type. I had a thing for redheads but not just any redheads, Weasleys.

"There must be someone you have feelings for who you could test the waters with," George spoke.

"Like who? You?" I asked as I stopped pacing and strode toward him.

I stopped in front of him. I made sure his eyes were on me and I slid my dress over my head. I tossed him next to him on the couch and his eyes followed it. When his eyes came back to me, I was standing in front of him in just a bra and my pink lacey knickers. He reached for me and pulled me into his lap. I straddled him with my knees on the sides of his hips. He hissed as I ground my hips into him.

After all the roughness with Bill I need slow and sweet to balance it out and something told me I would get that with George. His kisses that morning in his kitchen had been soft and passionate. I ground my hips into him a few more times and we both moaned at the friction I was creating. George reached behind me and undid my bra. He proceeded to toss it behind him as he took my left nipple in his mouth. His hands made their way to my bottom and he pulled me closer to him.

I threw my head back and moaned his name as he sucked my left nipple and moved on to my right. I winced and he noticed. In this position the bruise on my thighs from Bill's hand hurt a bit. George ran his hands up my thighs and looked down to see what was hurting me.

"Hermione who did this to you?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Bill, but don't worry it was consensual," I promised him.

"I'm going to show you how a real man makes love to a woman," George said as he wiped out his wand and vanished the rest of our clothes.

He laid us down on the couch side by side. I kissed him and pulled him over, so he was on top of me. he kissed down my neck making his way down my body. I could feel his breath on my privates as he went lower and lower. I tried to anticipate when his mouth would actually touch me but every time, I thought he would he pulled back teasing me by blowing light little breaths on me. He teased me so bad I begged for him to touch me. I arched my back off the couch when his tongue finally made contact with my clit. He moved his tongue back and forth over my clit and then in a circular motion.

"God you taste so good Hermione," he said as he pulled away a little bit and spread my lips with his fingers. "Hmmmmm, so sweet." He hummed against my clit.

I reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair as he ran his tongue up my folds several times in a row. Sweet Merlin what was it with these Weasley's and their oral sex skills? I thought to myself as George lightly pulled my clit in-between his lips. My hips were bucking off the couch now and I was literally trying to ride his face. The fact that he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it was a big turn on.

"Oh god George I'm so close," I said breathlessly.

He pulled away when I said that, and my body ached for him in his absence. "I want to feel you come when I'm inside you."

He kissed his way back up my body and hovered above me. I could smell myself on his breath and I tasted myself when he kissed me. I had always thought it would be gross, but it was the most erotic thing in the world.

We both let out soft moans as he entered me. I moved my hips to meet his soft steady thrusts. After several long thrusts he moved up on his knees and put one on my legs on his shoulder. He was so deep in the position and was hitting just the right spot. I arched my back and put my hands over my head to grab the arm of the couch. George took his time and stayed at the slow steady pace that was driving me wild. He put two fingers of the hand not holding my leg on my clit and moved them in circles over it. It was enough to send me over the edge.

"GEORGE!" I screamed his name as I came.

"That's number one for you," he said as he pulled me up into his lap.

He sat back with his bottom on his feet and grabbed my butt cheeks with both hands making my hips roll into him. The new position felt good and I started to ride him moving my hips in the way he guided them. I could feel another orgasm coming on in the pit of my stomach. I was still so sensitive from the last.

"That's it Hermione," he said "Just like that. You feel so good," he said.

I closed my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders. I noticed this gave me better leverage in this position. George switched positions again and his thrusts became erratic and harder as he laid me back down on the couch. I wrapped my legs around his back trying to pull him closer and deeper. As I felt another orgasm take over, I bite George's shoulder and that was all it took for him. As my muscles tightened around him a second time, he shot inside me as he called my name.

He pulled up further on his arms and looked at me as we tried to get of breathing back to normal. "Merlin that was better than I ever imagined."

I gave him a serious look. "Wait are you saying you've imagined having sex with me?"

"Many times, baby," he answered to my surprise.

"Well, fuck looks like you two started without me," a voice said from beside us.

We both turned to look in the direction the voice had come from and saw Fred standing beside the couch. "And from the sweat on both your bodies and the way your both panting I'd say it was really good."

"Jealous?" George asked as he turned to smile at me.

"More than a little," was Fred's response.

I let that sink in a minute. I seemed to have this affect over all the Weasley men. Could one of them be my true love? Was I meant to love a Weasley? All these years had I just been with the wrong Weasley?

"Get read of Angelina and I'll consider it," I said surprising myself.

"She broke up with me a week ago after the incident in the kitchen with you," he informed me.

So now maybe I would get my chance for a twin threesome. All I had to do was ask.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, time with just George. Who do you think will be Hemione's true love? Will she fall in love with a Weasley or someone else? Next up: Ginny has big news and Bill will make another appearance.**


	7. Lesson Seven

**Lesson Seven: The thrill of getting caught can be exciting and worth the chance.**

 **Hermione**

I arrived at the Burrow a little early. Ginny had said she had big news and she and Harry wanted to share it with me and Ron first. I hadn't seen Ron in months, and I was nervous about encountering him with this lust potion coursing through my body. I could say I was finally over him and I had moved on. But sometimes the lust potion had other ideas. As I walked up to the house, Bill caught my arm and pulled me to the side of the house. I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even seen him.

Once we were on the side of the house, he pushed me against it. It wasn't a hard push, but it caught me off guard. I fought the urge to reach out and touch his scar with my fingers. I missed him as a lover, and it had been almost a week since I had seen him. I had been avoiding all Weasleys to honest. Work had kept me pretty busy since I had missed a few days while was at Shell Cottage. I had found out this morning I was being transfer for three weeks to a dragon reserve in Romania.

"George threatened to kill me today," Bill said as our eyes locked.

"Why?" I asked confused. Why would George want to kill Bill? That was so unlike him. Trying to play the Weasley men against each other had never been my intention, but I was afraid it would happen with this bloody lust potion.

"He said if I ever hurt you like that again it would be the last time."

I had no idea what he was talking a about at first. Then Bill ran his hand up my thigh and I remembered George had seen the bruises there from Bills hands grabbing me so tight. I shivered as Bill's hand traveled up my leg. The bruises had faded away now, and I knew I could have gotten read of them sooner by magic. But I chose not to.

"I told him it was consensual, and you seemed to take that explanation. I'm sorry Bill."

"Oh, Hermione there you are," I darted my head to the side quickly to see Ron. Bill didn't move his hand from in-between my thighs. He just turned to glare at Ron like he was intruding on a private moment.

I however jumped to the side away form Bill. Ron looked good and different like he had finally found true happiness. I could see a light in his eyes I had never seen before. I noticed he had someone by his side. A guy. I looked away from Ron and recognized the guy as Cormac McLaggen. I had seen him since after the war. He looked good, but why was he with Ron?

"Are you coming?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Not yet," Bill whispered where only I could hear him.

I looked back at him and smacked him on the chest as Ron and Cormac walked away. He gave me that mischievous smirk I couldn't seem to resist. I rolled my eyes as I followed Ron and Cormac into the house. As soon as I walked into the kitchen Molly came up and gave me a big hug. I had her back. She had been like a mother to me and I loved her. It had been a long time since I had been to a Weasley family dinner.

She pulled away form the hug and looked me in the eyes with her hands still on my arms. "Thank you for being such a good friend to Bill while he dealt with this Fleur mess."

"No problem," I replied. I was sure Bill hadn't told his mother all of the story, but at least she finally knew Fleur and Bill were divorced.

Then she did something that surprised me. she turned to look at Ron and Cormac who had been standing off to the side talking about something. I watched as she walked over and said, "Cormac its good to see you again. I'm glad you could make it."

Ron smiled at them both and I was confused. He looked so happy when he smiled at his mother and Cormac. There was that happy smile again. What the hell was going on? Ron caught my eyes as he looked up and motioned to the stairs with his head. I followed behind him as he took the stairs two at a time. He was up the stairs in half the time it took me. He waited for me at the top of the stairs and we walked towards Ginny's room together. The door was open, and Ginny and Harry were sitting on the bed.

"Shut the door," Harry instructed as we walked in.

As Ron shut the door behind us, I could see Ginny bounced in her seat like she was excited. She was sitting with her hands underneath her thighs. She didn't keep us in suspense long though as she thrust her left hand in my direction. "Were getting married!"

"We are going to announce it at family dinner tonight, but we wanted to tell you first," Harry said.

"I'm so happy for you!" I gushed as I took her hand and looked at the ring.

It was a very pretty rang but a little large for my taste. But I had expected Harry to spend a lot of money on a ring when he finally did propose. Ginny took her hand away and I hugged her. I really was happy for them. But I was sad at the same time. Years ago, Ginny and had always said we wanted a double wedding where she would marry Harry and I would marry Ron. I glanced over at Ron, but that was never going to happen now. Ron and I weren't even together anymore.

He smiled at me as our eyes met. I could tell he was thinking the same thing. He reached out and touched my hand and I jerked my hand away. I wasn't getting sucked back in. I was done. There would be no more broken promises from him, and he would never lie and say he loved me yet again. I sighed as I looked away. I wasn't sure when I had come to that realization, but I knew in that moment it was over. Then something else hit me.

"For the smartest witch of our time you can be pretty daft sometimes," Ron said.

"Ron that's mean!" Ginny scolded him.

"She just put two and two together," Ron smiled and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry laughed. "You mean she didn't know?"

Ron shook his head. I just stared at him with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say. Had this been what was going on the whole time?

"Yes, Hermione there has never been another woman like you assumed. I wasn't ready to admit it until a few months ago," Ron confessed.

"Am I the last to know?" I asked. I turned to Ginny. "Why didn't you tell me if you knew?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you Hermione. I really wanted to. I had to fight the urge a lot because you know I suck at keeping secrets." Ginny explained.

I looked back at Ron. "So, you and Cormac?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for months now. Ever since I left the last time."

I had to get out of this room. It felt like the walls were closing in on me. I felt my chest constricting and I could breath. Then I realized I had to ask. "So, was there ever another woman?"

"No, just another man," Ron came clean.

I took a couple deep breaths and tried to calm down. Sex with Ron had never been that great and I had now I knew why. He just wasn't that into it. His heart was never really into it. I didn't have the right equipment for him. Ron was gay!

"Well we should get downstairs," Ginny said. She must have felt the tension in the room.

The four of us walked out into the hallway and headed for the stairs. I broke away from them and went into the bathroom. I needed a minute before I faced the crowd of Weasleys downstairs. Finding out my whole relationship with Ron had been a lie made me a little tense. I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I walked over and looked in the mirror. I put my hands on the counter and closed my eyes. This was a big revelation. Why had he chosen to keep this from me and string me along for so many years. I screamed in frustration. I was angry at myself for not seeing it. I was angry at Ron for using me to cover up the fact he was into guys. I should have known. I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. They were the last tears I would shed over Ron Weasley.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed Fred leaning up against the wall by the door with his arms and legs crossed. "You okay? You seem really tense?" he asked concerned.

I didn't know what to say. All I wanted to do was run from the house. I wanted to run far away from the Burrow, but I was tired of running. I had done a lot of it in the past few weeks. I had run from Fred and George in their kitchen. I had run from Bill when he became to possessive. I had even run from Charlie, but I had no idea why.

"I know a way to make you relax," Fred offered.

He put his hands on my shoulders and walked me backwards into the bathroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot and pushed me against it. His lips immediately found mine as soon as my back made contact with the door. His tongue moved across my lips and into my mouth as I moaned when his hand ran up my side. I deepened the kiss by putting my hands in his hair and pulling him close. His tongue expertly stroked mine. He sucked my bottom lip in between his teeth as he pulled away. His eyes locked with mine and that was when I saw that mischievous smirk. Bloody hell did they all have that smirk?

Fred hooked his fingers in the waistband of my knickers, and I was glad I had chosen to wear the skirt and not the trouser I had originally picked out. He pushed my knickers down my leg far enough that they fell the rest of the way down until they touched my feet and I kicked them off. He picked me up and sat me on the bathroom counter. He fisted my hair as he kissed me again. The kisses were rougher than before. He jerked my head back and kissed down my neck. I moaned his name as he reached my collarbone.

As Fred continued to pepper kisses on my neck, I reached to undo his pants. I undid the button and pulled the zipper down. I put on his erection on top of his boxers and palmed him. I felt his breath hitch in my neck as I touched him. I pushed his pant and boxers down just enough for his erection to spring free. I wrapped my fingers around him and looked in his eyes. His eyes were hooded with desire as I watched him. He threw his head back and moaned my name. I looked down at my hand around him and noticed my fingers didn't quite touch. I realized how much this excited me. Fred had some girth to him. He was absolutely bigger then George, so maybe they weren't quite so identical after all, I thought to myself.

Fred touched my hand with his and stopped my movements. I withdrew my hand and ran it lightly up his chest. I ran my fingers through the light dust of red hair that covered his torso another thing George didn't have. He grasped my hips and pulled me to the edge of the counter. He plunged into me with on deep thrust that caused us both to whimper with pleasure. I bit my lower lip as he started to move. I didn't want to risk anyone hearing us. He put his hand on my lower back to pull me closer. The other he went on the mirror behind me.

He buried his head in my neck and latched on with his lips just above the collar of my shirt. He made a long grunting sound in my neck like he was trying to hold back. He fisted the back of my skirt in his hand. I could see the muscles in his arm as pushed against the mirror with his arm I reached behind him put my hands in his butt. I ran my hands up until I found the skin just above his butt. and dug my nails in. His thrust started coming hard then and I wrapped my legs around him as ran my nails up his back.

"Fuuuck, you feel so good," Fred swore in a deep husky voice.

I was so close I could feel my orgasm building. "Ahhhh, yes Fred Harder."

He did as I asked and after a few long hard thrusts we both came at the same time. He smirked at me as we tried to right our breathing. After a few minutes he stepped back and tucked himself back in his pants. I hoped off the counter and cleaned myself up before slipping my knickers back on. I turned to check myself in the mirror and saw my hair was a mess. I ran my fingers through it and looked up to see Fred and left a handprint on the mirror.

Before we left the bathroom, he pulled me for one more quick kiss. It was a kiss that left me wanting more, but we needed to get downstairs before we were missed. I put my hand on the door, but Fred put his hand on the door to stop me from opening it. "That was a first for me." he whispered in my ear. "I've never had sex with anyone in this house." I smiled as he removed his hand and let me open the door.

Ginny had just finished setting the table when we walked downstairs. She looked up with a confused look on her face when she saw Fred and I descend the stairs at the same time. I didn't say a word to her. I wasn't ready to explain it to her. I had been a few weeks ago but now I couldn't find words for what was going on with me. Besides I was sure Ginny didn't want to hear about me shagging her brothers. Just like I had no desire to hear about her and Harry's sex life.

Molly turned and called everyone to dinner, and I sat down next to Bill. "Who's next for you Hermione? Percy? Charlie?" he whispered in my ear.

"Jealous?" I muttered so no one else but Bill could hear me.

"Extremely," he hissed in my ear.

"I can't wait anymore! HARRY AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Ginny screamed excitedly after everyone was seated.

Molly was the first to jump up from the table and hug them both. I saw the tears in her eyes she was so happy. As everyone else congratulated them I watched Molly go over to Arthur. She grabbed his hand and put her other hand over her heart. I could see she was truly happy about Harry and Ginny getting married. As I watched them together, I knew I wanted what they had. I wanted to grow old with someone and be surrounded by my children someday. I wanted someone to look at me the way Arthur looked at Molly.

I looked away and caught Bill staring at me. He looked away quickly when our eyes met. He ran his hand up my thigh and side glanced at me with a smirk on his face. I put my hand on his stopping its ascent up my thigh. He pulled his hand away as we began eating. I just ate and enjoyed the conversation around me. I always loved dinner at the Burrow.

"So, Hermione what have you been up to lately?" Molly asked.

"Oh, she's been really deep in a new project," George said.

I kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Yeah it been really stimulating," Fred winked at me resulting in a glare from me.

"She's discovered a whole new side of herself in the process," Bill chimed in.

I whipped my head around to look at Bill with an astonished look on my face when he said that. I had expected it from the twins but not from him. He just raised one eyebrow at me and smirked again. I was really staring to hate that damn Weasley smirk!

"I'm just jealous she hasn't asked me to help her with it yet," Charlie spoke up causing his brother to laugh at my expense.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. What was wrong with them? They were such children with the teasing when they all got together.

"I have been offered a temporary job at a dragon reserve in Romania," I announced changing the subject.

"Oh, that's exciting. Is the same one Charlie works at?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know its called Dragomira."

"That would be the same one," Charlie said almost to triumphantly.

"Speaking of Romania, we want to plan a trip to see Dimitri," Molly told Charlie. "I miss him."

"I'll speak to Katerina and see when a good time is," Charlie said with sadness in his voice.

After dinner I found Charlie in the garden by himself. He was leaning up against a tree staring off into space. I debated on going over to talk to him. He looked so lost in thought. I wondered if there was anything, I could do to cheer him up. I decided to go talk to him. I walked up and stood beside him. I put my hand on his arm and he turned his head to look at me. The smile he gave me didn't reach his eyes. I leaned next to him on the tree with my shoulder on the tree.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just hate that my parents have to make trips to Romania to see Dimitri," he stated sadly.

"Why can't you bring him here?" I asked curiously.

He sighed. "Katerina and I had a one-night stand, or I guess it was more of a weekend fling than a one-night stand. She didn't know I was a wizard when we met. I had never planned on seeing her again, so I didn't think it was important. The next time I saw her was two months later and she told me she was pregnant. She swore to me he was mine, so I stepped up even though I wasn't so sure. When he was born with red hair, I knew she was right. I still never revealed the magic thing until one day when he was two. Katerina had these flowers that were dying no matter what she did to try and save them. He had no idea what he was doing but Dimitri touched them, and they blossomed into brand new flowers," he paused took a deep breath, and I waited for him to finish.

"When I arrived to get him an hour later, she looked frantic when he opened the door. As I walked in to her apartment, I was hit by the overwhelming scent of flowers. There were flowers everywhere. I smiled and she looked at me like I was disgusting. She had no idea what was going on and she started yelling at me in Romanian. I couldn't erase her memory of it because he was her son and she loves him as much as I do. I knew things like that would happen again so, I sat down and explained it all to her. I hated myself for keeping it for her and she hated me for it too. She forbade me from taking him out of Romania and even got a muggle court document saying I wasn't allowed to take him without her permission."

I sighed. I had always wondered why Molly and Arthur had taken so many trips to Romania in the past few years and now I knew why. Katerina sounded like a real piece of work and I wondered if I would get to meet her during my time in Romania. I really wanted to meet Dimitri. He really seemed to be important to Charlie.

"How old is he now?" I asked.

"Four," Charlie sighed.

"Aw" I said. "Does she allow him to be a part of the wizarding world?"

"Yeah, he visits the dragon reserve sometimes. I let him help with the tamer dragons sometimes. He thinks it's the coolest thing in the world that dragons actually exists."

His eyes lit up when he spoke about Dimitri. There was a twinkle in his eyes I had never seen before. I had never even known Dimitri existed before last week. It made me want children. I could see how much Charlie loved his son. Charlie reached out and put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. I didn't know how long were stood there like that not talking, but it felt good to be in his arms. There was no underlying reason for it, just two friends sharing a secret.

Later as I was about to leave Bill caught up with me on the edge of the burrow property. "Hermione wait." he yelled.

I turned to look at him and he ran towards me. He was a tremendously quick runner and I suspected that was a werewolf trait he had picked up over the years. He stood in front of me and reached out to touch my hand.

"When do you leave for Romania?" he asked.

"Thursday," I answered with one simple word.

"Spend the next three days with me at Shell Cottage," I requested.

It was a simple request. One I couldn't refuse, but I wasn't sure if it was because I had feelings for Bill or if it was the lust potion talking. "Okay," I agreed and we disapperated together.

 **A/N: So now she has been with Fred. You now know more about Dimitri too. He'll make another appearance at the dragon reserve. I promise in the future there will be a scene with both Fred and George. What do you think? Does she have feelings for Bill? Does Bill have feelings for her?**


	8. Lesson Eight

**A/N: Okay just a little note to say even though I don't own Harry Potter and the HP universe the dragon reserve is strictly my imagination and anything that happens on it is made up. I know this is probably not how it really works.**

 **Cast: (I'm a visual person. I cast everyone)**

 **Nina Dobrev as Katerina Petrescu**

 **Liam Hemsworth as Alexei Zdravko "Ironman"**

 **Jeremy Irvine as Malcolm Mallory "Malware"**

 **Matt Czuchry as Stefan Morganstern "Major"**

 **Manish Dayal as Bodhi Sudhir "Freeze"**

 **Lesson Eight: Walking away from a redhead is never easy, especially when you're developing feelings for him.**

On Thursday morning I woke up next to Bill. The last few days had wonderful, and I was kind of sad to see them come to an end. I had to leave for Romania in a few hours and I had grown so comfortable here at Shell Cottage. Walking away from Bill was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done. I had really gotten to know him over the past few weeks, but I wasn't ready for anything more than what was going on. So, maybe the fact that I was leaving today was a good thing.

I slowly untangled myself form Bill and got up to shower before he woke up. I showered quickly and dressed in the bathroom because I didn't want to wake Bill just yet. When I got out of the shower to get dressed, I realized I had forgotten my shirt. I went back into the bedroom as quietly as I could and searched for the box that I had gotten from the dragon reserve. I had thought I had put everything together last night, but Bill had distracted me, and my shirt wasn't there. I found the box from Dragomira containing the uniform they sent me. As I slipped the shirt over my head, I heard Bill moan.

"Oh god yes, Hermione," Bill whimpered.

He was so peaceful when he slept. His hair fell across his face and I wanted to go over and tuck it behind his ear so I could see his face. The scars from Greyback made him even more sexy to me. I watched him as he grabbed my pillow and hugged it to his body. He sank his teeth into the pillow, and a feral growl came from his mouth.

"I love you Hermione," Bill whispered as he pulled away from the pillow.

It was almost inaudible; the whisper was so faint. I stopped and just stood there staring at him. I couldn't move. I observed him to see if he was awake, but I knew he was still sleeping when he snored lightly. His eyes were still closed, and he rolled over to face the wall.

I panicked. He couldn't love me. That wasn't the part of the plan we had worked out when I agreed to stay here. Not caring if I was quiet or not, I grabbed my bag and ran for the stairs. I wasn't ready for him to profess love for me. I had to get out of here. I didn't know what he would do wen he woke up and found me gone but I couldn't think about it. I'd send him a post or something later explaining, although I had no idea what I would say to him. I didn't think he had meant for me to hear him say that. He was dreaming after all.

I found myself on the beach once again. I had wanted to properly say goodbye to Bill. I hadn't wanted to leave like this but maybe it was for the best if I did. We couldn't be together. I didn't think we would ever really work. The part of Bill that was wolf wanted a mate and that would mean submission to him. I still had so much I wanted to do and even though I had submitted to Bill sexually many times I wasn't sure what him claiming me as he mate would actually entail.

I took the amulet the dragon reserve had sent me as I portkey and held it tight in my hand. It was almost time. I looked up at Shell Cottage and noticed Bill watching me from the window. I wanted to rush back up there and tell him I had heard what he said. I glanced back up and he was still there watching me. I knew I didn't have time though, and I wasn't sure how I felt about Bill. I cared for all the Weasley men so, all of this was confusing for me.

The portkey activated and Bill and Shell Cottage disappeared. I landed at Dragomira inside the portkey pad on m butt. I hated using a portkey. It was always so rough, and my stomach churned for a minute. I stood there a minute with my hands on my knees and tried to take deep breaths, so I didn't throw up. Once I was sure I wasn't going to vomit I made my way to the tent I where I had been instructed to meet a man named Major.

As I made my way to the tent, I got the chance to look around. The reserve was a beautiful place tucked in deep in the valley of the Carpathian Mountains. I had been briefed and I knew this part of the mountain was enchanted so muggles had no idea it was even here. There were charms and spells up so muggle couldn't enter. I passed by a man working with a dragon I hadn't seen before. The dragon breathed fire at him, and I could feel the heat from the fire as I passed. The brunt smell that followed was something that was going to take some getting used to.

I finally found the tent I was supposed to be in. I walked in and found out it was an office. Sitting behind the desk as a blond man who looked to be about in his mid-thirties. He turned to look at me as he sensed my presence. I looked away from him to see who he had been talking to and saw Charlie was also in the tent.

"Hello, you must be the new witch," Major said.

"Yes," I said.

"Please have a seat," he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

I took a seat across from him. I was suddenly nervous. I looked over at Charlie and he gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back even though my nerves were still getting the best of me. I was never nervous, and I had no idea what was wrong with me. I was here to do a job and nothing more. where was all this anticipation coming from?

"As you probably know I'm Major and you know Red." He motioned behind him to Charlie. "We all have a code name around here. You will be working with Red's team, who you'll meet as soon as we are done here. I trust all of these men immensely and have great respect for them. Here on the reserve we have six teams of four men each. We are one of the bigger reserves. We specialize in rehabilitating dragons who have been abused by poachers. Some of them are easy to heal and release back into the other reserves who study them and eventually release them back into the wild. Others not so much. We do have some permanent residence who will never be well enough to be released. Do you have any questions?"

I looked from him to Charlie and asked, "Will I be working directly with the dragons?"

"Yes, you are here to over see the rights of magical creatures and I think it would be best to see what we do here first hand," Major answered.

"Am I the only woman on the reserve?"

"No there are two other women besides you, Princess and Thorne," he said with a warm smile.

"Okay," I said.

"One more thing before I release you and Red. You need a code name. We are not allowed to use real names on the reserve for the safety of our friends and families. Any suggestions? If possible, I like my tamers to pick their code names." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

I had no idea what I would use as a code name. I hadn't known I would need one or else I would have had one picked out already. I hated not being prepared for something. Being put on the spot was a pet peeve of mine. I was always prepared but I hadn't been prepared to pick a code name.

"Don't over think it Hermione," Charlie said from beside me.

I jumped and look over at him. When had he come to stand beside me? He wasn't there a few seconds ago. I gave him a help me look. I wasn't sure how well Charlie knew me but maybe he knew enough to help me with this.

"How about Muse?" he said coming to my rescue.

"I like it," I smiled at him to say thank you.

"Okay Muse it is then," Major smiled. "The two of you are free to go. Red will show you around."

I followed Charlie out of the tent and out into the reserve. He showed me around and told me about everything. I found out Major was the guy in charge of overseeing the reserve and each team consisted of men with different specialties. Each team also had a team captain, which Charlie happen to be in his team. There was so much to take in and I was a little overwhelmed. I had no idea I would be in direct contact with the dragons. I would have to put complete trust in these four men. I was sure they wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"So, does Dimitri have a code name too?" I asked as we walked to the back of the reserve where his men were.

"Yes, he's Riding Hood," Charlie answered as he stopped in front of a fenced in area where some men where working with a dragon.

"As in little red riding hood muggle fairy tale?" I asked.

"Yes, Malware is a muggle born like you. He came up with it, even told him the story."

"That's too cute!" I said as I looked back at the men and the dragon.

I recognized the dragon from my research as a Ukrainian Ironbelly. As I stood there outside the fence and watched I realized what majestic creatures dragons actually were. I was here to study the dragons for a new law I was trying to pass for dragon rights. I was trying to pass law making poaching illegal and punishable by time in Azkaban. Right now, poaching was frowned upon but not necessarily illegal. Poachers tortured dragons and some of the things they put them through were unspeakable. Dragons could not speak for themselves, so they needed laws in place to protect them.

I watched as the dragon blew fire at a blond man and he blocked it. Then he strode right up to the dragon and ran his hand down its side. He spoke softly to it and I couldn't hear what he was saying. The dragon laid down as the man continued to stroke his side. He was not afraid of the dragon even though the beast could easily over power him and kill him with one swipe of its tail.

All of a sudden, the men who had been working with the dragon looked up ad noticed Charlie and I watching them. All three of them jogged our why. As the got closer I noticed how handsome they were. Damn lust potion and damn Fred and George! It was going to be hard to concentrate on work around all these handsome men. Get it together Hermione I told myself.

"Guys this is our new team member for the next three weeks, Muse," Charlie introduced me.

"This is Ironman." Charlie indicated the tall blond. "He is the Ukrainian Ironbelly whisperer."

Ironman holstered his wand and smiled at me as he extended his hand. I shook it and smiled at him. He had really big hands and they dwarfed my tiny hand.

"This is Freeze," he motioned to the shorter one of the group. "He is always cold, even being around all the heat from the dragon's breath."

I shook his extended hand and sure enough it was freezing cold to my touch.

"Lastly this is Malware," Charlie said without an explanation.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Malware said with a charming smile.

I could see that Malware was going to be trouble with a capital T. He had a way about him, and I could see he was a charmer. He reminded me a lot of Fred and George. He was the trouble maker of the group. He had the same mischievous gleam in his eyes that they did.

"Back off Malware," Charlie warned him.

"Oh, sorry Red I didn't realize she was your girl," Malware said stepping back with his hands up.

I turned and scowled at Charlie. "I'm not his girl," I said as I looked back at Malware and smiled playfully just to ruffle Charlie's feathers.

"I'm nobody's girl as a matter of a fact," I said as I winked at him.

I didn't know why I was flirting with him. I was never a flirter, nor had I ever been very good at it. I had read a lot of romance novels from both the muggle and wizarding worlds, but I had never been able to successfully pull it off. It was some that baffled me.

"So, are we gonna break her into Saturday night," Malware asked.

I shot him a look. That sounded very dirty and yet I liked the sound of it. I could feel the attraction between us. I saw by the way he looked at me he thought I was attractive, and the feeling was mutual. He was a very good-looking guy but not the typical red head I seemed to be attracted to. Both of us being muggle born I wondered what else we had in common.

"Excuse him he has no filter and doesn't think before he speaks," Charlie said. I looked up and noticed Malware was rubbing his thigh and Charlie was holstering his wand. I had no doubt Charlie had cast a stinging hex at him.

"Bloody hell Red, you no that shits gonna leave a mark!" Malware said.

I looked from him to Charlie. This was no the time for an alpha male contest. I got enough of that from Charlie and Bill and now I could see I'd have to deal with it here too. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant is she going to go out with us to the muggle bar Saturday?" Malware shot me a glance that said sorry.

"That's up to her. If she wants to go, she can," Charlie said.

"I don't need your permission to do anything Red," I huffed as I put an emphasis on the word Red. "Now what else is there I need to know or see?"

"Come on I'll show you the hatchery," Charlie said as he tried to grab my hand.

I yacked my hand from him and as we walked away, I heard Malware say, "She's a feisty witch. I wonder if she's that feisty everywhere?"

"With Red's scent all over her you may never get the chance to find out," Ironman said as I turned back and smiled at them letting them know I heard their conversation.

 **A/N: Wow a whole chapter without sex. That's a first! I just wanted to introduce the team and Dragomira in this chapter. Charlie's team will play a roll in the next few chapters so, it was important to at least introduce you to them beforehand. Up next: The muggle club and Charlie's POV.**


End file.
